Semiconductor devices may include one or multiple semiconductor chips that may be of different types. In addition, the design of a semiconductor device may be based on a laminate. Semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices constantly have to be improved. It may be desirable to improve a performance and a quality of the semiconductor devices. In particular, it may be desirable to increase a degree of integration and to improve an electrical performance of the semiconductor devices.